


We Will Both Find Out (Just Not Together)

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Ant-Man (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Crying, Dacryphilia, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mirror Sex, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2018. Day Four.He hated looking at himself when he was like this.





	We Will Both Find Out (Just Not Together)

**Author's Note:**

> My boy! I haven't written him in quite awhile, but I do still love him. So here it is!
> 
> Title is from "How Simple" by Hop Along.
> 
> Enjoy!

Eric had decided to stop blaming himself for coming back time and time again. It was clearly everyone else’s fault that had him knocking on Pym’s door, making excuses to see him even though he knew that there was only one way it could end.

The mirror in Pym’s room was new, new enough at least considering the fact that Pym rarely brought him into his bedroom. Still, Eric found himself being thrown onto the bed, looking up into that disapproving frown that seemed to be permanently attached to Hank’s face whenever he looked at Eric.

Sure, he had come over to annoy Pym but he could come over for a genuine reason and Pym would still get annoyed by him. Would still find a reason to push him over and punish him like he was some unruly brat. 

Maybe he was an unruly brat.

Eric barely had a moment to think it over before Pym was on top of him, pinning him hard against the mattress that was nicer than anything he’d ever slept on. Only one corner of the bed was turned down, ready for Pym to sleep alone in it, the other nightstand cleared of anything while Pym’s had too-full pill bottles and a full glass of water.

“Why must you come over and interrupt what I’m doing? Are you that desperate for me to fuck you, O’Grady?” Pym hummed, one of his hands tangling in Eric’s hair and pulling so he had no choice but to look in his wide, wild eyes.

Another sentence that he couldn’t help but agree with. Because he was desperate to get fucked by Pym, it was the only reason he came over. Something he wanted to badly but could never actually ask for, because asking for it meant that he would have to verbalize his fucked up obsession out loud. 

For all his posturing and smarmy comments about women, Pym was the person he returned to time and time again. Maybe it was because Pym didn’t actually want him, because he was the easiest option and he would never get any respect from Pym at all. He was something to be used and that made him want to prove himself even though that was always how Pym was going to feel about him.

He wasn’t even nothing to Hank Pym, he was less than nothing. Just something to use in the meanwhile, it made him feel small and disgusting and needy.

“I asked you a question.” Pym said, lip curling up in disgust, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Instead of answering, Eric could only give a pathetic noise caught between a gasp and a whine, and Pym rolled his eyes.

He ended up trapped underneath him, ass up and face digging into the mattress as Pym fucked him with languid thrusts of his hips. Pym prepped him with two fingers and a pump of lube, but that was about it. It was supposed to hurt, it did hurt, but that had Eric gasping and panting for it.

Eric tried to muffle his moans and gasps into the mattress, but Pym tangled his hand into too-long ginger hair, yanking him up and forcing him to face himself in that mirror at the end of his bed. Eric looked into his own green eyes, welling up with tears that trickled down flushed, freckled cheeks and he couldn’t hold back the sob that escaped his lips.

If anything, the sob seemed to spur Pym on more. He could see the change in Pym’s face, the way he moaned, blue eyes slipping shut. His blond hair, peppered with silver, was mussed up by his own hand. The one not tangled in Eric’s hair pushed through it, gripping at his own scalp just as hard as he used his grip in Eric’s ginger locks to fuck him back onto his cock.

“You’re a mess, O’Grady,” Hank panted, “A real fucking mess.”

If Eric could speak, he’d say that Hank was just as bad as he was. But, from the look in Pym’s eyes, he seemed to know that as well as Eric did. Instead, Eric let out another broken sound and shifted up to reach under himself and grip at his cock.

He was rock hard, leaking freely onto the sheets underneath him and he knew what it said about him. That he was fucked up, that he wanted this badly enough to be desperate for the way it hurt as well as the way that it felt good. That he had some sort of sick, twisted _crush_ on Pym. He thrust up into his hand as he started stroking himself hard enough that his hand started to chafe his most sensitive skin. More pre-cum dribbled out and he let out yet another pathetic little whine.

The sound of flesh pounding against flesh filled the air between them, mixing with both of their sounds. Eric looked back into the mirror, meeting his own eyes and noting the desperation in them. It was in that moment that he came, hard enough that he nearly whited out, crying out loudly. Pym continued to pound into him, rough and painful, quickly making Eric feel over sensitive but maybe he always felt that way when he was with Pym.

It took Hank a little while longer to cum as well but he finally did, thrusting in deep and cumming hard. Eric felt the warmth of it spread through him, wincing as he realized that Pym hadn’t bothered to put on a condom. The feeling of Pym’s cum dripping out of him would follow him around all day, a constant reminder to go with the soreness and the pain. 

Eric collapsed on the bed with a sob, drawing in on himself. He heard the bed frame creak as Hank got up off the bed. A pitying hum and a judgemental scoff, Pym got dressed behind him as he cried. Maybe Hank didn’t want to look into his face, but he dressed in relative silence before speaking again.

“...Eric. Clean yourself up before you leave,” He hesitated, “Take as much time as you need.”

And he knew that it was one of the nicest things Pym had ever said to him. And he knew that it made him feel all the more pathetic.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or on my tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> [ Fic Blog ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2018. Feel free to read them all in order or pick and choose what you're interested in! Check back throughout the month of October for more.


End file.
